A quoi sert un Journal intime
by Erika Arau
Summary: Un jour j’ai découvert un livre, une sorte de journal intime que Lavi avait caché de manière très voyante sous un canapé de la Congrégation...Je vous l’assure c’est bien à Yullen ! Enfin vous comprendrez en le lisant !


Yu pourquoi nous rejètes-tu

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Hoshino-sama

Je vous l'assure c'est bien à Yullen ! Enfin vous comprendrez en le lisant !

On verra bien si je fais un autre chapitre pour « conclure »

Enfin trêve de bavardages et bonne lecture !

**Il suffit d'aimer pour être amoureux. Il faut témoigner qu'on aime pour être amant. On est souvent très amoureux sans oser paraître amant.**

Un jour j'ai découvert un livre, une sorte de journal intime que Lavi avait caché de manière très voyante sous un canapé de la Congrégation. Je mettais assis sans le voir et avait été très surpris de le retrouver ainsi. Enfin je parle de journal intime, je ne le su qu'en l'ouvrant et feuilletant ses pages…

1ère page :

_Vivre sans jamais exister…_

_Vivre sans jamais respirer…_

_Pourquoi ?_

La suite avait été barrée de sorte qu'on ne pouvait la lire. N'étant pas le genre à fouiller dans la vie des autres, (surtout la sienne) je m'empressais de le retrouver pour le lui redonner malheureusement j'appris qu'il était partis en mission depuis hier soir en tant que Bookman. Je me retrouvais alors avec un secret dans mes mains qui ne me disaient rien qui vaille… Après tout plus le temps passe, plus on se pose de question, plus on a envie de le lire… Et Lavi était déjà partis depuis une bonne semaine, ce qui n'arrangeait rien à ce livre que je retrouvais chaque soir sur mon chevet et qui ne bougeais pas d'un pouce semblant n'attendre que mes mains pour l'ouvrir. Je le dévisageais un instant, il était rouge mais d'un beau rouge foncé avec une bordure en doré et un petit fil faisait mine de marque-page. D'une main je le posais sur mes genoux : Pourquoi l'avoir mis dans le ravalement du canapé ? Un journal comme celui-ci pouvait tomber dans n'importe quelle main ! Il était vrai que je savais qu'il appartenait à Lavi pour l'avoir vu le tenir en main une ou deux fois mais peut-être que personne d'autre n'aurais pu le deviner ? Après plusieurs allé et retour dans ma chambre je me laissais aller à la deuxième page juste pour voir s'il s'agissait bien d'un vrai journal :

2ème page :

_Les jours passent et se ressemblent sauf avec lui…_

Je refermais aussitôt le livre : Je ne voulais pas en savoir plus ! Lavi pouvais être ce qu'il voulait ça n'avait pas d'importance…

Le lendemain je me réveillais dans mon lit et ce fut à moitié dans les vapes que je trébuchais par terre, donnant un petit coup sur la table de chevet qui se renversa sur mon dos. Je regardais autour de moi : Tim avait encore disparut… Tant mieux, il n'aura pas à enregistré ce moment un peu honteux… Je me relevais lentement et posa la table sur ses quatre pieds, après un bon massage de crane je me rallongeais sur le lit, mes yeux faisaient de nouveau le tour de la pièce et s'arrêtèrent sur un petit livre maintenant familier. Ce fut dans un soupir que je le reprenais en main et m'asseyais sur le matelas, sans vraiment lire je feuilletais les pages : L'écriture était vraiment soignée tant graphiquement qu'au niveau des phrases elle-même mais ce qui me surprenait c'était la façon d'agencer le tout, les paragraphes ne semblaient pas se suivre et il n'y avait que très peu de date. Finalement j'ouvrais cette fichu deuxième page, qui sait ce n'était peut-être pas…

2ème page :

_Les jours passent et se ressemblent sauf avec lui…_

_Si seulement je lui avouais ce que mon cœur portait depuis ce jour._

_Il est mon _**_delit_**_, le seul, l'unique, mon __**drueri**__ et j'aimerais tant lui dire mais il s'en amuserait ou s'en offusquerait car il n'est pas le genre à vénérer Lesbos_

_Nous sommes __**dinstance**__ et je dois m'y faire mais j'aimerais au moin le protéger_

_Même si je ne suis pas doué dans ce genre d'affaire !_

_**Dioes**__, c'est le jour où je l'ai rencontré et depuis je ne pense plus qu'à lui, sa silhouette, son odeur, tout chez lui me mène à la folie et quelle passion en moi !_

**Dioes** ? Que signifiait ce mot ? J'avais un peu de mal à comprendre ce langage un peu trop ancien pour moi mais je ne voyais pas qui pourrait m'aider à déchiffrer ces pages et puis ça ne me regardais pas ! Mais la tentation était maintenant si forte… Je mis toute l'après-midi pour me forcer à chercher ses significations dans la bibliothèque et j'eu bien du mal à ne pas tomber dans le rouge écrevisse en comprenant le message :

_Les jours passent et se ressemblent sauf avec lui…_

_Si seulement je lui avouais ce que mon cœur portait depuis ce jour._

_Il est mon _**_plaisir_**_, le seul, l'unique, mon __**amour**__ et j'aimerais tant lui dire mais il s'en amuserait ou s'en offusquerait car il n'est pas le genre à vénérer Lesbos_

_Nous sommes __**différents**__ et je dois m'y faire mais j'aimerais au moin le protéger_

_Même si je ne suis pas doué dans ce genre d'affaire_

_**Jeudi**__, c'est le jour où je l'ai rencontré et depuis je ne pense plus qu'à lui, sa silhouette, son odeur, tout chez lui me mène à la folie et quel passion en moi !_

Je ne savais pas de qui il parlait mais je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise maintenant, je venais de lire quelque chose que Lavi n'aurait pas apprécié… J'emportais ce livre ainsi qu'une des traductions au cas où ma conscience disparaissait de nouveau… Et j'avais raison plus le temps passait et plus les pages déferlaient sous mes yeux qui n'en finissait pas de boire ses paroles.

Page 3 :

_Ce __**talent (désir)**__ au fond de moi ne pourra jamais être effacé par un autre que lui _

_Mais ce n'est qu'un __**jougléis (Plaisanterie)**__ sans queue ni tête qui ne durerait pas si je lui offrais mon amour !_

_Je rêve en silence qu'il fasse de même pour moi et qu'il s'éprend de ma soterie_

_Je l'aime, aveuglément mais passionnellement_

_**Soros**__ ! (Mauvaise plaisanterie)_

Des larmes coulaient de mes joues mais de qui parlait-il ? J'aurais tant aimé être là pour l'aider, il devait affreusement souffrir ! Il suffisait de voir les pages pour le comprendre : Elles comportaient des traces comme s'il avait plut… Il ne fallait pas longtemps pour deviner que c'était des larmes qui jadis avait pénétré les feuilles et laissait ainsi quiconque comprendre la dure réalité qui prenait Lavi. Et je m'en voulais de ne pas l'avoir remarqué, d'avoir gardé mon sourire innocent pendant que lui se rongeait de l'intérieur… Et je m'arrêtais derrière cette page :

Page 18 :

_**Dioes**__, quelle ironie ! Quand on compare sa couleur avec notre rencontre on ne peut qu'en rire : Jeudi Saint ! Quel jour saint ! Et il est bien tranchant !(1) Il pourfend le cœur en un regard aux couleurs indéfinissable…_

Là… Même avec ce bouquin de traduction j'étais perdu : « Jeudi saint » ? C'est quoi ? Argg C'est pas vrai !! J'aurais pu deviner à qui était adresser ses lignes si je comprenais cette foutu phrase !! Pourquoi il ne l'écrivait pas en gros qui il aime ?! Les autres l'aurait fait !! Oui mais vu comment il l'a perdu ça en devient soulageant qu'il est au moin mis un code mais là, là je ne savais pas… Deux jours passèrent et aucun indice ne m'aidait, je lisais et relisais à aller jusqu'à connaître des phrases par cœur mais rien n'y changeait : Le néant. C'est alors qu'apparu ce que certain surnommait « le scientifique fou » : Komui. Il s'approcha de moi l'ai de jouer le bon paternel :

Komui : Et bien Allen des ennuis ?

J'aurais voulu lui dire non mais la curiosité m'avait mis à fleur de peau alors je grommelais puis fourra ma tête dans mes bras en m'allongeant à moitié sur la table :

Allen : C'est quoi Jeudi Saint ?

Komui : Tu ne connais pas le Jeudi Saint ?

Allen : Non… J'ai le cerveau en bouillie en plus, j'arrive plus a réfléchir…

Komui : Le Jeudi Saint annonce la fin du Carême et l'entrée dans le mystère de Pâques. La messe du soir, à laquelle tous les chrétiens sont invités, commémore le dernier repas, ou Cène, que Jésus a pris avec ses disciples au seuil de la nuit où il devait être livré.

Allen : Vraiment ?

Komui : Oui, d'ailleurs si je ne me trompe pas… Tu es arrivé un Jeudi.

Allen : !!

Je me relevais aussitôt et partait dans la rangé où l'on pouvait trouver toute l'histoire de Jésus… Après un bon quart d'heure je tombais sur le passage que Komui m'avait compté et on pouvait lire le titre ainsi que le sous-titre :

_Titre : Blanc Jeudi_

_Sous-titre : Ou le Jeudi saint_

La couleur… C'était le blanc. Et je ne suis pas convaincu qu'il y est beaucoup de personne à la congrégation qui avait ce genre de couleur… Lavi était amoureux de moi ?

Trois jours sont passés, Lavi n'a toujours pas réapparu quand à moi je me suis rendu compte de trois choses : J'ai rencontré Lavi plusieurs temps après mon arrivé ici et c'était un Lundi… Conclusion : Ce journal n'appartient pas à Lavi…

Mais à qui ? Surement ce jour où je suis arrivé, j'ai alors fais une liste de toute ces personnes et elle est longue qui plus est ça peut-être une personne que je n'ai jamais remarqué… Alors je me suis sentis un peu mal, qui m'aime ? Aucune mission n'est répertoriée peut-être est-ce un membre du corps scientifique ? Quelle galère ! Je traversais les couloirs sans trop regarder où j'allais et comme tout manga ou fanfic qui se respecte, je me cognais contre quelqu'un et le livre s'envola pour tomber au-delà de la barrière là où Lenalee avait une fois balancé Komui avec Komulin (le 2ème) Je tentais de l'attraper mais en vain il tomba dans le trou béant et je me mettais alors à courir dans les escalier pour le rattraper. Un peu plus bas Kanda rentrait de mission, éreinté il prit la direction de sa chambre mais vit de très loin quelque chose descendre à pleine vitesse : Moi, ne voulant pas me rencontrer il fit demi-tour : Mauvais timing. Le livre atterrit sur sa tête en moi de temps pour leur dire et vu la hauteur, ça devait être douloureux…

Yu : QUEL CRETIN VIENT DE LANCER…

Kanda aperçut le livre et tout en frottant sa tête ramassa le journal, j'arrivais alors essoufflé. Il me regarda de mauvaise humeur puis tourna les talons, je le rattrapais alors :

Allen : Kanda attend !

Le dit japonais se retourna et me fit face.

Kanda : Quoi Moyashi ?!

Allen : C'est Allen ! Et donne-moi ça !

Kanda : Ca ?

Il montra le livre rouge et j'acquiesçais d'un signe de la tête. Il sourit amusé et s'avança vers moi de manière provocante :

Kanda : C'est à toi ?

Allen : Hein ?

Kanda ouvrit le livre à la première page, je tentais de lui enlever mais en vain. Il se mit à lire à haute voix :

Kanda : _Vivre sans jamais exister…Vivre sans jamais respirer…Pourquoi ? _Tu te mets à la poésie Moyashi ? C'est-il pas mignon…

Allen : Ce n'est pas à moi !

Kanda : Pourquoi veux-tu le reprendre alors ?

Allen : C'est à Lavi !

Kanda : A Lavi ? Tiens dont ? Ce crétin c'est écrire ?

Allen : Arrête !!

J'attrapais enfin le livre, soulagé je faisais demi-tour mais malheureusement Kanda n'en avait pas fini. Il m'attrapa le poignet, celui ou je tenais le livre c'est-à-dire le droit. Je le regardais, l'incompréhension se lisait sur mon regard.

Kanda : Il n'est pas à Lavi, encore moin qu'à toi…

Allen : Hein ?

Kanda : …

Allen : Kanda… C'est ton journal ?

Kanda me lâcha d'un seul coup et partit sans un mot à l'étage supérieur, d'un geste j'approchais le journal de mon visage avant de m'élancer à sa poursuite : On c'était bien rencontré Jeudi ! Apparemment lui avait du courir car il n'était plus devant moi, je me dirigeais alors vers sa chambre où il ne répondit pas. Plusieurs minutes passèrent mais il n'ouvrait pas, je soupirais alors devant tant de fierté et déposais le livre sur le sol contre sa porte.

Allen : Fais plus attention la prochaine fois.

Je partis alors dans ma chambre pensant que moi aussi un peu de repos me ferais du bien. De son côté Kanda attendis deux-trois minutes avant d'ouvrir sa porte et de reprendre son objet puis de s'enfermer à nouveau et voir dans quel état il se trouvait. Bien qu'ayant reçut quelques bleues avec la chute il n'était pas si mal en point, il regarda alors l'intérieur qui ne semblait pas avoir changé. Enfin il ouvrit la dernière page écrite celle ou se trouvait le fil « marque-page »

20ème page :

_J'aimerais sceller par un __**baisié**__**(scellé par un baiser)**__ cet amour qui me réduit._

_Peut-être un jour de fortune il abaissera sa garde ?_

_Ou bien aurais-je un élan de courage…_

_Je suis sot chacun ses__** termes (territoires)**_

_Qu'il soit heureux c'est tout ce qui m'importe_

D'une autre écriture on pouvait lire :

_Cesse__** de jouer de tergo**__ (de t'enfuir)_

_Qui ne tente rien n'a rien !_

Yu :…

Et une troisième :

_Lavi à raison cesse de __**baver (bavarder)**__ ainsi à ce livre_

_Viens me voir_

_**Béguaud ! (crétin, sot, niais)**_

(1) Ici il pense a la blanche œuvre un outil « tranchant »


End file.
